


high flying

by writerinbrooks



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Back-up dancers, Bassist Sawamura Daichi, City Boys, Dancer Akaashi Keiji, Dancer Hinata Shouyou, Dancer Sakusa Kiyoomi, Dancer Sugawara Koushi, Drummer Bokuto Koutarou, Fluff, Gay Panic, Guitarist Miya Atsumu, Guitarist Miya Osamu, Gymnast Akaashi Keiji, Gymnast Hinata Shouyou, Gymnast Sakusa Kiyoomi, Gymnast Sugawara Koushi, Impromptu dancing, Keyboardist Kageyama Tobio, Lessons, Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn, Vocalist Kageyama Tobio, Vocalist Miya Atsumu, Vocalist Miya Osamu, alternative boy band au, alternative dancer au, boy band, chaos will ensue, i am adding tags later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:54:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25182853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writerinbrooks/pseuds/writerinbrooks
Summary: Akaashi and his three childhood friends have been dancing and training together as gymnasts for the past eighteen years. They decide to take a year or two to travel the world and set up impromptu dance performances and shows of gymnastics along with a small film team. They instantly become a big hit, and after their second year of travel, an uprising boy band reaches out to them to ask if they'd like to be willing to work with them.Neither parties expected to find themselves falling in love.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kita Shinsuke/Miya Osamu, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 56





	1. introduction

**Author's Note:**

> i'm back bitches 8)
> 
> ~~after like,, 3 years lmao~~

"Do you think we've made a mistake?" Akaashi asked Sakusa quietly as they sat together in first class. Sakusa shrugged, before he shifted. Akaashi knew that he was uncomfortable in the plane, or really anywhere with multiple people and germs. Sakusa's mysophobia wasn't as bad as it used to be, but it still had a significant impact on Akaashi's childhood friend.  
  
"Isn't it a little late to be asking that?" Sakusa asked plainly, staring out of the airplane window as they made their way down the runway. Akaashi's eyes flickered over to the other side of the plane, where their other two childhood friends Sugawara and Hinata were sitting. Hinata already had an eye mask on, snoring on Suga's shoulder.  
  
"I guess." Akaashi said with a soft sigh as he stared outside at the cold February weather. The four of them had been friends for as long as Akaashi could remember. That would make it eighteen years for Akaashi. Akaashi tugged at the mask covering the lower half of his face, aware that their fanbase wasn't _large_ by any means, but they were recognizable off camera.  
  
The four of them had been dancing and taking gymnastics since day one. They'd filmed videos of dance choreography and gymnastic routines, though they never garnered any attention. It was fine, though. They were still full time students working on studies, and would occasionally go to the downtown area to put on a small performance at the local bar.  
  
However, one stupid little challenge video had their channel blowing up overnight.  
  
They gained hundreds of thousands of views on their videos that they'd had published, pulling in ad revenue and a lot more money than they'd expected. It became difficult to go to their small school without being bombarded with questions by their classmates, and local places were begging them to go perform for them. Suga had been taking college courses online at that point, and thankfully Akaashi and Sakusa had just graduated.  
  
Hinata, on the other hand, had always struggled to do well in school. When the four of them sat down for a serious talk about what to do with this sudden and newfound fame, they all decided on something that was probably irrational, stupid and impulsive. The decision was very unlike Akaashi, Sakusa or even Suga, but they were likely riding on the adrenaline rush. At least they'd planned out where they were going to travel, and had a small film crew with them. Oh well. If things went to shit, they could always come back to their small town.  
  
The flight to Berlin was long, and thankfully it was a direct flight. Akaashi slept for most of the flight, only waking when Sakusa nudged him awake for food or drinks. Sakusa wasn't able to bring his own food from home, only small packaged snacks. Akaashi could tell that Sakusa was displeased, but he managed to ignore his mysophobia for the time he needed to eat.  
  
Suga ended up tapping on Akaashi's shoulder soon after the flight attendants took away their trash, begging for some solution to keep Hinata occupied.  
  
"He's decided all the movies are too boring, can't figure out the controls to play the stupid games on the console thing." Suga hissed, his eyes desperate.  
  
"What about his phone?" Akaashi asked, tugging down his mask slightly to speak. Suga rolled his eyes.  
  
"Battery drained, and there's no way in hell I'm letting him use mine." Akaashi heaved out a sigh, and reached beneath the seat before him. He rummaged through his backpack, pulling out a familiar orange case, and Suga's eyes widened, smacking Akaashi's shoulder. "You had Hinata's console, and you didn't say anything?"  
  
"Oops?" Akaashi shrugged, shoving the 3DS case into Suga's hands. Suga kissed Akaashi's temple gratefully and hurried back over. Akaashi watched Hinata's expression light up immediately, snatching the case from Suga, who sank back into his seat. Akaashi glanced at the built-in clock on his monitor.  
  
_Only seven more hours._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my twitter and tumblr users are : writerinbrooks


	2. i. message request

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [No_Name}: 1 new message request from city_boys__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yikes i'm sorry this is kinda eH and lacking in action. this is also **NOT** edited or beta read. i am sort of 'rush' writing this, since i want to get to the main part of the story.

They became a big hit almost immediately. Traveling to places like Berlin, Paris, Belarus, Brazil, they continued to perform choreography in public places. Typically putting on three or four performances a day in slightly different locations, Akaashi and his friends were having fun for what they were doing, and they were actually getting paid well.  
  
Although it was mostly only tips they received, every now and then they would be asked to perform in a club, or something along those lines and the pay was good. Their film crew had become close friends. Not only did they do their impromptu street performances, but their two managers (also in the film crew) Iwaizumi Hajime and Kita Shinsuke helped set up two-day gymnastics or dance lessons in the cities they visited.  
  
Thanks to their rapid rise in fame and popularity for their talent, Akaash, Sakusa, Suga and Hinata found themselves busy almost all the time. But the. best thing was, they were happy doing it.  
  
When Hinata sprained his ankle during one of their gymnastic sessions, they had to take a couple week break to make sure it healed properly. Sakusa's mysophobia had improved, and he'd gone from using gloves during performances to gradually stop the use of them.  
  
"Keiji," Akaashi looked to his side, eyes finding Sakusa sitting cross-legged on his hotel bed. "What are we going to do after we finish this whole gig up?" Sakusa asked, before he shifted his position to stretch. Akaashi shrugged, following Sakusa's lead, stretching sore muscles from two performances and a whole day of teaching lessons the day before.  
  
"I don't know," Akaashi admitted. "We get good revenue on our videos, so we can continue with those. We could potentially try-out for a competition." He rolled his shoulders back, and Sakusa mimicked the movement.  
  
"I wouldn't mind!" Akaashi heard Hinata chirp from room across from theirs. They had a connecting door to two hotel rooms, and a few moments later, Hinata poked his head through. "Can I join you guys?"  
  
"Go ahead," Sakusa shrugged, and Hinata beamed. Hinata was the most flexible out of all of them, and usually their high-flier in gymnastics or stunts. Hinata joined in on the stretching, and Akaashi could hear the distant sound of a shower running in the room opposite of them.  
  
"We haven't ever really competed," Hinata said, his eyes alight with curiosity. "I think it would be fun, though."  
  
"We're used to crowds watching us." Akaashi added, before rolling his neck a couple of times. "I'd like to think that we have a tight and synchronized group dynamic as well."  
  
"If we didn't, then that's a sad nineteen years of friendship wasted." Sakusa said with a deadpan expression. When Akaashi and Hinata shot him unamused looks, the corners of his lips twitched.  
  
Sakusa was never one for showing much emotion, even if he was around Akaashi, Hinata and Suga. But, the three of them knew when Sakusa was being sarcastic even if it was concealed. The radio crackling in the background suddenly stopped playing as the radio broadcaster returned.

  
  


"That was 'Dazzling Stars' by the next and best upcoming band in the USA, City Boys. It's their second song that's been released, and a sneak peak of their upcoming EP. Starting out by performing covers of popular songs, the band has slowly been making their way to fame and after the release of their first song, 'Lonely Highways' quickly became popular."

  
  


"Haven't you watched them before, Hinata?" Akaashi asked, and Hinata nodded.  
  
"I have. But the thing is, no one's actually seen them before. Their covers are typically the music with lyrics to it, and a black screen. There's a lot of controversy about whether they're actually real or not, I guess." Hinata shrugged.

  
  


"I'm sure many people out there who've seen City Boys' covers and originals are questioning whether they're real or not, due to their consistent black screen recordings, I have lead guitarist and singer Miya Atsumu and drummer Bokuto Koutarou with me today."  
  
"Thank you for having us."  
  
"It's a pleasure to be here."

  
  


Akaashi's ears perked slightly at the sound of an accent. It seemed that Hinata and Sakusa heard it as well, as they all sat up and leaned towards the radio, their cool-down stretches forgotten. The musicians through the radio were speaking English, given they were in America after all. But their accents were faint, but familiar.  
  
"What are you guys listening to?" Suga asked as he walked into the room, towel slung around his neck. Hinata shushed him, and Suga arched a brow before sitting on the edge of Akaashi's bed.

  


"What do you have to say about the controversy of your videos? Of whether they're genuine or not?" The radio broadcaster asked, and it was obvious that she was excited.  
  
"Well, we're not really comfortable jus' being out there, ye know?" The first voice who spoke had another accent to his original one, and Akaashi couldn't place a finger on it. "We're doin' what we like doin'."  
  
"'Tsumu is right!" The second voice came through, this one much louder and brighter than the other's.

  
  


"Miya and Bokuto are Japanese names, aren't they?" Sakusa asked, and Akaashi nodded. They'd been touring America for almost half a year now, the country was damn large, and they still reverted to talking in Japanese with each other instead of English.  
  
"I hear the accent." Hinata added. "Though I don't think it's as prominent as ours is when we speak English."  
  
"That Miya guy has another accent on top of the Japanese one." Suga mused, rubbing at his wet hair with the towel. As they were distracted talking to each other, they missed the next question the radio broadcaster asked, only tuning back in at the mention of dancers.

  
  


"We've been watching these videos of a group of dancers who do impromptu choreography in public. The first one we saw was a challenge video, though. I think it was the first one that went viral?"

  
  


Oh God. Akaashi and his friends all exchanged glances, resisting the urge to drag their faces down their hands in a why did we ever publish that video motion.

  
  


"They know how 'ta dance," Miya commented, in response to Bokuto. "We'd been tryin' 'ta figure out a new song to write, since, ya know, motivation is a thing." The radio broadcaster gave an obnoxious sounding giggle.  
  
"When we found these dancers, we were just all hit with inspiration!" Bokuto announced, and the faces of the four dancers turned pink.  
  
"What would you say if you knew that they were listening to this interview right now?" The broadcaster asked. A silence fell, and Akaashi could only hear the crackling of the radio. Then, there was a slight chuckling.  
  
"Well, if ya heard this, we 'ave a proposition we'd like 'ta make. Yer just as anonymous as us, so.... think 'bout it." Another pregnant pause followed, before the radio broadcaster fumbled to speak.  
  
"A-ah. We're all out of time. Thank you very much to Miya Atsumu and Bokuto Koutarou of 'City Boys'!"  
  
"Thank ya for havin' us."

  
  


"Okay, first, what the hell. Second, what the fuck. Third, what the fucking he-" Hinata's little self-righteous rant was cut off by Suga, who reprimanded him firmly with a glare.  
  
"So this... new boy band saw our stupid blindfold challenge dance video, and started watching more of our stuff?" Akaashi asked, still bewildered with what was happening. "I've never heard of this band before."  
  
Hinata took his phone from his pocket, before showing them the City Boys' Instagram page.

  
  
  
"Oh wow, they're very into an aesthetic." Suga commented, tilting his head. They already had a _massive_ fanbase. Akaashi snorted at some of the usernames that followed the City Boys. Like stated in the interview by Miya and Bokuto, Akaashi's dance group didn't have a name that they went by, and to add on to it, no one knew their actual names.  
  
It wasn't to purposefully make themselves mysterious, it was just something that they'd done all along without realizing it. Hence, their dance group became known as "No Name", thanks to their lovely fans. None of them had their own personal Instagrams, and instead they shared two accounts between the four of them: one for dancing, and one for gymnastics.  
  
"We should probably call Tsukishima and Iwaizumi." Suga broke the silence. "You know, so they don't think we're dead or something." Tsukishima and Iwaizumi were part of their film crew, but gradually started to take on the role as the managers for their group. Although Akaashi and Sakusa were perfect candidates to be the managers for their own group, it was a lot of pressure and extra work.  
  
Tsukishima and Iwaizumi were great managers, keeping the dance group in check, and mostly keeping Hinata from running off and doing something potentially irrational and stupid. As if the film crew could hear them, Akaashi's phone buzzed with a text from Shinsuke, then one from Yaku.  
  
Shinsuke and Yaku were both the editors of the videos being shot, and it was always Akaashi that they passed the videos by before they were published. This time, they'd taken a shot and tried out a K-Pop song, something that they'd been avoiding for as long as they possibly could.  
  
  
Akaashi, Sakusa, Suga and Hinata used more movements where they could roll their bodies, use their flexibility to their advantage. Often times, it led to a smoother and sometimes sensual dance, along with Hinata's love to be a a literal human missile. Inspiration from their dances came from sources such as the "Just Dance" games, other dance covers, and their own flair added onto it.  
  
"Ooh! Akaashi, is that the newest video?" Hinata perked up when he saw Akaashi staring at his phone, and Akaashi nodded slightly. This video was an older one - filmed about two weeks ago when they had access to a dance studio. It was something that they'd been working on for months, an acrobatic gymnastics program. Their synchronization was a little bit off, but it wasn't noticeable.  
  
"I think it looks great." Suga grins, watching the video on the screen of Akaashi's phone. "Kenma and the crew did a good job with the filming."  
There was a thirty second clip at the end of some bloopers, and Akaashi couldn't help the snort that left his lips. In the far corner of the dance studio was Akaashi and Sakusa stretching. Hinata was practicing with some aerial silks, and Suga was nearby on a bar, stretching his back.  
  
Hinata was doing... something, Akaashi wasn't sure, but the the youngest member of their group suddenly twisted, and fell. His foot snagged in the silk, and he ended up just dangling there.  
  
"What the hell?" Akaashi heard Sakusa's voice from across the studio.  
  
"Do you need help?" Suga asked, lowering himself from the bar.  
  
"Nah. I'm hanging in there." Hinata replied, easily pulling himself up with his foot to grab at the silks, Just before the video stopped, Hinata fell with a screech. _At least there were mats._  
  
"It kind of shows that Hinata isn't actually as calm as the fans make him to be." Sakusa shrugged, before he moved away to lay on his own bed away from everyone else.  
  
"Hey!" Hinata squawked, obviously offended.  
  
"Shou-chan, you are a little eccentric." Suga reminded him. "Remember, you're the one who loves being launched in the air." Hinata scrunched his nose up.  
  
"So it's good?" Akaashi asked. At the three thumbs up, he sent Shinsuke the 'okay', and flopped back into his bed. "Okay, I'm tired and I'm sure Kiyo is too. Let's talk in the morning."  
  
"Good night!" Hinata chirped, snatching up his phone and running into the adjoining room. Suga followed at a slower pace, before he paused to glance over his shoulder.  
  
"You think we should take up the band on their offer?" Suga asked. Akaashi pondered the thought in his head.  
  
"We should talk to Iwaizumi and Tsukishima first." Suga nodded, and bid them goodnight, quietly closing the door behind him. Even then, Akaashi could hear Hinata's cheerful voice.  
  
"Sleep well, Keiji." Sakusa said.  
  
"You too, Kiyo."  
  
  
  
"It's a good opportunity." Akaashi and Sakusa stared at Iwaizumi, who was stirring his mug of coffee. "What? You're already pretty popular with a hefty fanbase, and so is this band. I did a little research after Suga sent me a text last night, and they're looking to hire some dancers for a new music video they intend to release."  
  
"It won't just be our faces then?" Sakusa asked, nose scrunching up in distaste. His mask was beneath his chin, still hooked behind his ears.  
  
"As far as I know, this is their first 'debut' of revealing their faces." Iwaizumi shrugged. His eyes flickered over to where Hinata was piling bacon and pancakes onto his plate, and Suga looked like he was ready to give up on everything. "This is a huge opportunity, Akaashi. I can already tell that Sakusa doesn't like the sound of this, but from what you're telling me, it sounds like the band is already a fan of you."  
  
"Even better." Sakusa grumbled with an eye roll. They quieted when a couple passed by, casting curious glances towards them. They were careful when speaking Japanese to each other in public, for various reasons. Hinata returned with a full plate and a glass of juice, Suga trailing behind with an omelette and fruit salad. Akaashi picked at his own eggs on toast, taking a sip of his tea.  
  
"It's worth a try." Akaashi said finally. "This whole gig was a more reckless choice than accepting this offer."  
  
"We're gonna accept the offer?" Suga asked, eyes wide.  
  
"It can't hurt." Akaashi shrugged a shoulder. "But I think that we should all sit down and talk properly before we make any final decisions." Iwaizumi nodded, taking a bite of his muffin before getting up. "Thanks, Iwaizumi." Their manager slash film crew member waved his hand before sitting with the rest of the film crew.  
  
"I'm not directly opposed to the idea, but don't you think it's a good idea to get to know who these people are before we sign any sort of contract, or deal with them?" Suga asked. Akaashi faltered at that, realizing Suga was right.  
  
"True." Akaashi murmured. Although he highly doubted a rapidly rising boy band would secretly be serial killers, he'd learned that it was always better to be safe than sorry. He glanced over at Sakusa, who'd finished his food. The mask was back covering his face, and his hands stuffed in pockets.  
  
Sakusa arched and eyebrow at Akaashi and Suga, eyes flickering to Hinata with slight disgust and a tiny flicker of fondness as the orange-haired boy scarfed down his food messily. Sakusa shrugged then, as if letting them know that he didn't care what the others did. Akaashi knew that he did, though.  
  
A buzz from Akaashi's phone on the table caused Suga to let out a soft gasp, eyes wide. Akaashi frowned, snatching his phone up to see the notification. Sakusa shifted closer to see it, and Akaashi felt his own eyes widen at the clear notification. Most times, Akaashi ignored Instagram notifications, since they were typically spam.  
  
But there was no mistaking this one.  
  
[No_Name}: 1 new message request from city_boys__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my twitter and tumblr users are : writerinbrooks


End file.
